


10x03: Resolution

by alpacapanache



Series: Supernatural Season 10 Tagathon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: episodic_supernatural, Episode: s10e03 Soul Survivor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacapanache/pseuds/alpacapanache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cole won't stop until Dean Winchester is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10x03: Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Omens for being my beta! I haven't written anything in a very long time.

Cole had dedicated nearly half his life to avenging his father's death, to finding the monster that had casually murdered his father and gotten away with it. Ever since that day, nothing had mattered but justice. Nothing felt real. His father had always emphasized the importance of family, and Cole realized only too late how right he had been. 

Dean Winchester had shown him that. Cole had his wife and son to protect but he was miles away from them. All of his experience with the Marines and the skills that he'd built, weren't enough. He told his family that he had to destroy the monster before he could move on, but deep down he just wanted the nightmare to be over. 

Iraq. Darfur. The Congo. It had all been worth it, just to get to Winchester; to have the chance to end him once and for all. It should have been enough. It would have, but it turned out that Sam Winchester wasn't speaking metaphorically when he called his brother a demon.

He shook it off; it didn't matter. The demon would regret letting him live. Cole had spent years mastering combat; now he would devote himself to mastering the supernatural.

\------

Cole takes a slow, deep breath, as he leans up against the wall of the abandoned warehouse. He'd been so patient; he wasn't going to waste this opportunity by jumping the gun.

Sam Winchester had been easily dispatched. Cole had directed the brunt of his attack at the shoulder injury, and when the giant of a man lashed out blindly in pain, it was almost too easy to knock him out, and secure him. Cole hadn't decided yet if he would spare him or not, but he would deal with Sam later. It's Dean Winchester that he wants.

A minute passes. Then several more. Finally, Winchester storms into the room with an urgent, "Sammy!" in low rumbling tones.

Cole smiles, and turns on the lights to show the devils' traps he'd painted all around - on the floor, the roof, over any possible exit. He holds his gun steady, ready for any tricks.

"Dean!" Cole says, voice booming out across the emptied room. "I expected better from you! You've made this too easy." 

Winchester looks up from the center of the largest Devil's Trap, and up at his captor. There’s a spark of recognition. "You?" He says. "You were the one leaving the witchgrass dolls around town? And for what?"

"I needed to get your attention. We have unfinished business.” Cole hesitates briefly, then continues. “I'm not sure how your brother compelled you to slow your rampage and follow him again, but I’m here to send you to back to Hell like you deserve!"

"Oh, believe me, darlin’," the demon says, raising his shotgun. "Hell has already seen plenty of me and they don't want me back anytime soon.” His eyes narrow. “What did you do to Sam?"

"Shoot me, and you'll be waiting a long time to find out.” Ha. Cole is pleased to see that he was right; the brother was still leverage to this monster. He takes the holy water from his coat and carefully uncaps it. "But really, you should be more concerned about this," and the water flies towards his enemy. Cole has time to smile in anticipation, relishing the demon’s howls of agony - except, something goes wrong. Very, very wrong. 

Instead of screaming as the water burns into his skin, Winchester casually wipes it off his face, and then sniffs it. "Is that garlic?" he asks. "Tell me you didn't put garlic in with the Holy Water. How am I supposed to get this smell out?"

For the first time since that night a lifetime ago, Cole is completely confounded. He’s no fool. He'd done his research, and had even trapped and executed a few lesser demons before his attempt with Winchester. He'd done everything right, and the holy water/garlic combo had never been an issue, either. 

Cole realizes he’s lost the upper hand and lifts his Deagle to fire, but Dean does the impossible: he moves out of the circle and tackles Cole to the ground. There's an embarrassingly short scuffle and an interlude of missing time, and Cole finds himself tied up in the same chair that he’d left Sam in, with something (that he doesn’t want to think too hard about) crammed into his mouth. Both brothers loom above him.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty!” 

Great, Cole thinks. This asshole is just going to rub it in again. Cole tries to ignore him, to not give him the satisfaction of victory, but Winchester’s gravelly voice is impossible to block out.

“Listen up! I'm not what you were hunting before; I’m just as human as you. And that whole thing with your daddy? Open your eyes! There are monsters out there! Monsters that need killing. And I'm certain you've done your fair share on your path here. So what makes you better than me? Did you even know what your Dad was? What he did to other people? You’re just damn lucky that wasn’t genetic. Maybe you need to think about that for a bit, instead of coming after us” 

Dean glances over at Sam - some kind of silent communication passes between them. Cole notices how worn the two of them look. When Dean speaks to him again, he sounds weary. 

“I don’t want to kill you man, I don’t, but I will if I ever see you again. Don’t you have a family or someone who’d miss you? Christ, isn’t there something you could be doing with your life instead of throwing it away like this? On us?"

Winchester reaches into a pocket and Cole stiffens, eying him warily. He presses a pocketknife into Cole’s hand, takes one searching look at him and then says “Like I said, I don’t ever want to see you again.” Both Winchesters leave, and neither look back. Damn.

Cole howls in frustration, but his training soon takes over. He calms himself, and starts to saw at the rope with the small knife. The blade is dull and it takes longer than it should. He starts to think of other things as he works away at it. Dean’s words haunt him. His father’s words haunt him.

Jesus. He wasn’t even sure if he’d missed his son’s birthday or not yet.

Maybe it was time to head home for a bit. To regroup. The Winchesters could wait. He could always find them again when he needed to. If he needed to.

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the s10 tagathon at [Episodic_Supernatural](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/) & originally posted [here!](http://episodic-supernatural.dreamwidth.org/63869.html)


End file.
